JEALOUS MARK
by Haechanie
Summary: Semua member tahu, Jaehyun adalah presiden dari Markhyuck Shipper. Pemuda berdimple itu suka sekali menggoda Mark dan Haechan. Tapi masalahnya Mark tidak marah pada Jaehyun, namun pada kekasihnya -Taeyong. Bisa tidak sih soulmatenya itu bilang pada Taeyong hyung untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan Haechan. Apalagi sampai pegang-pegang tangan Haechan. [MARKHYUCK, NCT]


Kalau kemarin Mark yang kelimpungan gara-gara Haechan ngambek padanya, sekarang Haechan lah yang mengalaminya.

Sejak tadi pagi Mark cuek sekali pada member termuda NCT 127 itu, bahkan ia terkesan menghindari Haechan. Seperti saat ini, keduanya sedang berada di dalam kamar, namun tak ada satupun di antara mereka yang berbicara. Padahal biasanya Jaehyun dan Johnny sampai harus menggedor kamar mereka agar tidak berisik, karena sungguh, kombinasi Mark dan Haechan adalah malapetaka.

Haechan menggigit bibir, diliriknya Mark yang masih setia dengan buku di tangan. Haechan jadi geli sendiri, Mark itu kan tidak pernah belajar, ngapain sok-sokan baca buku segala. Itu pasti hanya akal-akalan Mark saja agar tidak bicara padanya.

Sebenarnya Haechan sedih kalau Mark mendiamkannya begini. Mark itu kekasih yang baik. Ia selalu sabar menghadapi sifat Haechan yang kekanakan. Ia juga tidak pernah marah walau Haechan seringkali mengata-ngatainya. Kalau sampai Mark marah, pasti ia sudah keterlaluan. Tapi Haechan juga tidak merasa melakukan sesuatu hal yang dapat membuat kekasihnya itu marah.

Duh… pucing pala Haechan~~~

Lagi-lagi Haechan melirik tempat tidur disampingnya. Mulutnya gatal ingin bicara. Harusnya kan sekarang waktunya manja-manjaan sama Mark. Kenapa mereka malah diam-diaman begini.

"Mark kau marah padaku ya?"

Haechan yang tidak tahan akhirnya bertanya. Ia menghampiri tempat tidur Mark dan segera mendudukkan diri disamping kekasihnya.

"Tidak usah baca buku! Nanti kau pintar, aku tidak suka punya pacar lebih pintar dariku!" Haechan merebut buku yang berada ditangan Mark lalu melemparnya sembarangan. "Aku tidak suka kita marah-marahan! Ayo manja-manjaan saja Mark!" tambahnya.

Mark diam saja, dalam hati ia mendumal. Kemarin Haechan juga marah padanya padahal. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, sebenarnya ini bukan salah Haechan. Ini salah Mark sendiri yang terlalu cemburu.

Semua _member_ tahu, Jaehyun adalah presiden dari Markhyuck _Shipper_. Pemuda ber _dimple_ itu suka sekali menggoda Mark dan Haechan. Baik itu di _dorm_ maupun di setiap acara NCT. Bahkan diepisode _Victory_ yang terbaru, pemuda Jung itu menggodanya dengan bertanya apakah Haechan adalah inspirasinya dalam menulis lirik lagu. Mark kan jadi malu~~

Tapi masalahnya Mark tidak marah pada Jaehyun, namun pada kekasihnya -Taeyong. Bisa tidak sih _soulmate_ nya itu bilang pada Taeyong _hyung_ untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan Haechan. Apalagi sampai pegang-pegang tangan Haechan. Mana kekasihnya tidak menolak lagi. Mark kan sebal. Segala yang Haechan punya itu milik Mark. Kalau mau pegang harus ijin Mark dulu.

"Ihhh Mark! Jangan mendiamkanku. Aku benci kau!"

Haechan akhirnya menjerit. Ia mencubiti lengan kurus Mark. Berharap kekasihnya itu segera mengehentikan perang dingin mereka.

"Ya Tuhan… Donghyuck… Jangan cubit-cubit lagi, sakit tahu…."

Mau tak mau akhirnya Mark bicara juga. Cubitan Haechan itu sakit, anak itu tidak pernah main-main kalau mencubitnya.

"Mark _hyung_ ~~ Jangan marah lagi…."

Mark menghela nafas, tidak tega melihat Haechan yang menatapnya melas. Sekesal-kesalnya dia pada Haechan, mana bisa Mark marah lama-lama padanya.

"Cium dulu" ucap Mark. Telunjuknya menepuk-nepuk pipi kirinya.

"Ih~~ Apaan sih _hyung_ ~ Malu tahu!"

Mulutnya bilang malu, tapi tetap saja dikecupnya pipi Mark. Dasar Haechan….

 _ **CUP -**_ _pipi kiri_

"Itu supaya _hyung_ tidak marah lagi"

 _ **CUP –**_ _pipi kanan_

"Aku sayang Mark _hyung_ "

Mark tersenyum lebar. Kalau begini ia sering-sering marah saja biar dicium Haechan.

"Kenapa kau tidak minta sekamar dengan Taeyong _hyung_ saja?" tanya Mark. Ia menarik Haechan untuk dipeluknya.

"Kenapa memangnya?" balas Haechan dengan kening bertaut karena tidak mengerti.

"Kau kan suka sekali dengan Taeyong _hyung_." Mark menyandarkan dagunya di puncak kepala Haechan, aroma _shampoo_ mereka berdua memenuhi indera penghidunya.

"Iya aku memang suka Taeyong _hyung_. Aku kan fans nomer satunya" balas Haechan ceria.

"Ya sudahlah, kau memang tidak mengerti perasaanku." Mark akhirnya mengalah. Ia menghembuskan nafas berkali-kali supaya sesak didadanya hilang. Kenapa pacar manisnya ini tidak peka sekali. Mark kan cemburu. Mark jeles sama Taeyong _hyung_.

"ASTAGA! Kau cemburu pada Taeyong _hyung_?" jerit Haechan.

Mark tersenyum kecil. Akhirnya Haechan sadar juga.

"MARK! TEGA KAU YA SELINGKUH DARIKU."

Mark mengernyit. Apasih maksud Haechan ini…

"SEJAK KAPAN KAU SUKA JAEHYUN _HYUNG_?"

 _ **DOENG**_

Tolong siapapun bunuh Mark sekarang juga. Punya pacar kok bodohnya minta ampun.

"Aw… Aw… Kau salah paham sayang…. Aduh…."

Dan sekarang ia harus menerima cubitan bar-bar dari Haechan pula. Yatuhan~~~

"AKU ITU CEMBURU PADAMU HAECHAN –AH" Kini giliran Mark yang teriak. Ia bernafas lega karena Haechan berhenti mencubitnya.

Haechan mematung. Alisnya mengerut tanda tak mengerti. Ia menatap Mark dengan pandangan minta dijelaskan.

"Aku menontonnya, MV _Beyond_ kita, kau memilih _part_ Taeyong _hyung_ sebagai favoritmu. Aku juga _rapper_ , sama seperti Tae _hyung_. Kenapa tidak memilihku saja" cicit Mark. "Aku juga melihat foto kita, kau pegangan tangan dengan Taeyong _hyung_ , padahal jelas-jelas aku disampingmu"

"Mark _hyung_ , maaf…." Lirih Haechan. Ia merasa bersalah pada Mark.

Mark menyatukan keningnya pada kening Haechan. Ia berbisik lirih "Aku tidak suka. Kau itu milikku, aku tidak suka _member_ lain menyentuhmu"

Haechan tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Wajah Mark terlalu dekat, ia bahkan bisa merasakan nafas Mark yang menyapu hidungnya. Haechan panas dingin, jantungnya seperti mau meledak karena grogi.

Haechan memejamkan mata saat bibir Mark bergerak lebih dekat. Dan–

 **CUP**

Mark mencium keningnya begitu lembut. Rona merah menguar di pipi Haechan. Hatinya menghangat.

"Maaf juga karena telah cemburu berlebihan padamu sayang"

Mark menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia tersenyum geli melihat wajah merah Haechan. Menggemaskan sekali ngomong-ngomong.

"Jadi kita sudah baikan?" tanya Haechan.

Mark mengangguk. Sesak di dadanya berkurang walaupun belum sepenuhnya menghilang. Mark maklum, ini pertamakalinya mereka pacaran. Pasti akan ada pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil yang mewarnai hubungan mereka. Mark bersyukur, karena ia dan Haechan dapat berbaikan dengan cepat.

 _ **KRUK KRUKKK**_

Suara perut Mark menghancurkan suasana romantis itu. Refleks, Mark memegang perutnya. Ia malu setengah mati. Haechan bahkan sampai tertawa berguling-guling.

"HAHA…. Kau belum makan ya _hyung_?"

Mark mengangguk malu. Ia mencubit pipi Haechan yang melebar karena masih tertawa.

"Kau mau makan apa? Akan kuambilkan di dapur" tanya Haechan sembari beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Mark menyeringai.

"Makan dirimu saja boleh?"

.

.

.

FIN


End file.
